Letting Loose
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The trio's first time after Elena's transition.


LETTING LOOSE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place in my "Three's A Party" reality shortly after the first episode of season 4. Obviously, some things will be different. belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot.

Stefan and Damon moaned as they and Elena flew all over the Salvatore Boarding House, finally landing on Damon's bed. They had just gotten finished teaching Elena how to feed-using animals for the first lesson-when their girlfriend had grabbed each of them and had sped off for the house. They weren't quite sure what was going on though it was obvious that Elena couldn't keep her hands off of either one of them.

"Damn Elena, what's going on?" Damon asked. For an answer, Elena just ripped his shirt off.

"I want you. I want you both-now," she growled, her face taking on a monstrous visage as she let her hands explore every inch of her lovers. _I want them-I need them. I love them so much_, she thought to herself. She couldn't get enough of them. Every single one of their touches was like electricity coursing through her body.

"Lena, be careful. Everything's heightened, remember?" Stefan cautioned. He then let out a moan as she licked his neck, an action that had always driven him wild.

"Careful is now a dirty word. You don't have to be so gentle with me," she said as she quickly unfastened his jeans, discarded them, and then thrust herself inside him, causing him to moan in surprise and pleasure. _Damn, she's going to kill me_, he thought to himself as he reached up to take her hand. Instantly, Damon was behind Elena, trailing his fingers down her back. _This is so freaking hot_, he thought to himself. He had always wanted to go all out with the both of them but had held back so that Elena wouldn't be hurt. And now he didn't have to worry about that. with one swift move, he removed his jeans and Elena's clothes, threw them to the side, and then placed his hands over Elena's so that they were both exploring his brother. Stefan moaned at the touches, thrusting his hips in time with each of Elena's jolts. _Gonna be the death of me-both of them_, he thought to himself. He had longed for an experience like this between the three of them ever since they had gotten involved, but of course they couldn't have as they would've hurt Elena if they had used their full strength. But now that wasn't an issue. They could finally show Elena how much she meant to them. Elena and Damon's hands trailed over Stefan's abs teasing him and resulting in a moan. With a wicked grin, Elena continued to thrust inside him as her hands went lower and lower, Stefan arched his head back at the sensations that he received from caress and jolt. Feeling an arousal starting, Elena deliberately slowed her actions, causing Stefan's breathing to hitch as the plunges inside his cock became more sensually pronounced.

"Please. Please," he said breathlessly. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him.

"You're getting wicked," his brother said to their lover, his own arousal apparent from behind. Elena continued at the slow pace, grinning in pleasure at each moan and pant that it elicited. As their lover's administrations progressed, Stefan could feel his need increase.

"Lena," he growled, letting his true features show amidst his desire. She was fast turning him on and he was reaching his climax. Her only answer was a devilish grin. This was fun. She had never been able to play with them like this. She had been a delicate human who needed to be handled with kid gloves. Well, not anymore. Now she could be just as wild and hard as both of them. After several more minutes of this, Elena slowly began to pull out, rocking as she did so. When she was no longer inside of him, Stefan keened at the loss of contact. Then, he gasped as she and Damon placed their fingers on his arousal and began caressing it. Feeling his brother's hardened member, Damon let out a lust-filled moan as he could feel his own arousal growing. He had had no idea that Elena was such a little minx. It really was quite the turn on. She just seemed to know **exactly** how to pleasure/torture them. And her pleasure **was** torture. He had been on the receiving end of what she was now doing to his younger brother. Maybe not at this intensity, but he knew very well just how far she could drag out her playing. Stefan's breathing hitched and he stared into the eyes of his lovers who shared the same look of lust. He scooted up, intending to switch their positions, but Elena swiftly placed a hand on his upper body, pinning him to the bed even as she continued her administrations on his throbbing member with the other hand.

"Lena...please...please...I-I can't-" he let out a strangled moan. There was no way he was going to be able to hold this. She chuckled.

"You're hard. I don't think I've felt you this hard," she teased, slowing her caresses to make it even more sensual, resulting in a moan from both brothers. "Come on, Stefan. Where's that famous control you're always talking about?" she goaded, punctuating her point with a small tug. She knew that both of them were about to climax. Heck, so was she. She hadn't expected this to turn her on as much as it had. Her only answer was another moan as the younger boy arched and the older boy pressed himself even closer to her. Stefan couldn't even think anymore. He had been reduced to a quivering mass beneath her. It was exhilarating! And she looked **so** hot with the face of a vampire! How could she be looking so hot? Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, she bent down and began placing kisses on his chest, still stroking his nether regions. Stefan let out a labored breath as he felt the arousal. From the looks of things, his brother and their girlfriend weren't fairing much better. A few moments later, unable to hold it in any longer, three of them climaxed against one another with intermingling cries.

"That was incredible! Is that what it's been like for you guys?" Elena asked, as she collapsed on top of Stefan.

"Not on this level," Damon replied as he scooted next to them.

"Oh, my gosh!" Elena sighed.

"Yeah, it was amazing for us too," Stefan admitted.

"No more fragile human. No more having to be careful," Elena said.

"Vampire, human...We love you no matter what," Stefan assured her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"And now we get to love you for an eternity," Damon murmured. Elena smiled. Eternity. Yeah, that sounded good to her.

THE END


End file.
